


meeting up

by claruh (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, a johndave multichap fic in 2020? what has the world come to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Summary: this chapter uses john’s thoughts! next will have dave’s and the final chapter before the fast forward will have john’s again!
Relationships: Hammertime - Relationship, John Egbert/Dave Strider, JohnDave, pepsicola - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter uses john’s thoughts! next will have dave’s and the final chapter before the fast forward will have john’s again!

“You can do this. You’re so tough and cool.” John stared at himself in the mirror. “Jesus, no I’m not.” His pep talks usually worked, but not today. Today he was meeting his internet friend Dave for the first time, and he was unbelievably psyched out.

_**What if he doesn’t like me? What if he’s a 40 year old man? What if h-** _

He checks his phone- shit. Four messages from Dave. He’s screwing up and he hasn’t even met the guy!

-

_hey dude i just landed if you wanna drive over now_

_still gotta get luggage though cause airports are FUCKING SLOW_

_god i don’t know how people travel for a living just text me when you can i guess_

**YEAH SORRY I’M COMING**

_it’s not a big deal man i’m still waiting for this shit_

-

Take a deep breath John. You’re okay. He doesn’t hate you. Yet. He begins his drive to the airport, praying traffic isn’t terrible.

~

John goes inside to the large front area of the airport. He’s only been here one or two times, accompanied by his dad to go to some dorky tourist stops halfway across the country. He looks around. Why are there so many blonde people??

_**Just look for the one wearing sunglasses indoors like a fucking dork.** _

“John?” He snaps back to reality and sees Dave standing in front of him. They both grin and John runs over and hugs Dave tightly. “Holy shit dude! Don’t kill me already.” He laughs and John loosens his arms.

“You’re a lot shorter in person.”

“That’s really the first thing you ever said to me in person, huh?”

“Oh my god-“ They both started laughing again and John stared at Dave for a moment.

**_His nose crinkles when he laughs. His hair is way longer than in pictures. He has freckles._ **

“What’re you looking at Egbert?” There was that normal Dave demeanor. His classic smirk was across his face, replacing the sincere smile.

“Nothing!! Let’s go.” John felt his face heating up.

Fuckkkk.

“Alright.” John grabbed one of Dave’s bags and rushed out the door.

“Slow down man! Remember I’m shorter in person.” John rolled his eyes, but slowed down anyways.

~

“This is my place!” Dave entered John’s apartment and looked around. John just watched as he walked around the small space.

“Damn. Much cleaner than mine.” He looked into John’s bedroom and laughed. “Still have all your movie posters?”

“Like I was going to throw them away! Jeez Dave some of these are-“

“‘vintage and valuable.’ I know, I know You’re still a huge dork either way.” John pushed him lightly, and Dave flinched lightly.

“So where am I sleeping?”

“There’s the couch or my bed. I assume you want the couch so I’ll go g-“

“Bed’s less work for you.”

“Dave if-“ “Dude it’s fine. We’re grown men we can share the bed as bros.”

“We are not grown men that’s really weird don’t say that. And yeah. I guess.” John rubbed the back of his neck.

“Unless that makes you uncomfortable! I’ll sleep on the cou-“

John cut him off, “No no. It’s fine. The beds much more comfortable.”

“Alright.” Dave smiled. Like an actual smile not that dumbass smirk.

John felt himself exhale a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I’m going to the bathroom!” John walked about 2 feet down the small hallway into the bathroom. He shut the door and looked at himself in the mirror.

_**What have you gotten yourself into Egbert?** _

He splashed some water in his face, and hoped that any sort of blush would be gone. He wondered what Dave was doing. Probably getting ready to make fun of him when he walked out the door.

Dave wasn’t in the hall or his bedroom. He was in the living room, sitting on the couch, head propped on the back to see when John was leaving the bathroom.

“Hey,” was all he said as John sat next to him. “Do you wanna watch something or just chill.”

“Up to you, you’re the guest!”

“But you’re the host.”

“But you’re the gu-“ Dave clamped his hand over John’s mouth and John’s eyes widened. Dave grinned before handing the remote to John with his free hand. Dave could probably feel how warm John’s face was.

_**Shit shit shit shit SHIT** _

His hand dropped and John exhaled. “Fine. I’ll pick something,” and so they sat watching John’s dorky ass movie with Dave making snarky remarks and John telling him to shut up.

~

They had dinner which consisted of mildly burnt popcorn. This meal led Dave to find out John ate the fucking unpopped popcorn kernels, and proceeded to make fun of him about it the rest of the night.

Now they were both getting ready for bed, John made Dave go to the bathroom to change in a moment of panic.

_**He kinda regretted it to be honest.** _

Dave walked into his room in some dumb skate shirt and athletic shorts and John felt very over dressed despite them both being in pajamas.

“Nice Piplup shirt.”

“Thanks skater boy.” John crossed his arms, suddenly embarrassed of his shirt. “Um well I sleep on the left side so you can go over there.”

“Fine with me.”

“Do you- Why do you still have your glasses on.”

“Sleep with them.”

“Dave what the fuck.”

“What?”

“Every single normal person takes off any sort if glasses when they sleep. How have you not broken yours?”

“Oh I have. Plenty of times.”

“I’m not letting you sleep in my bed if you wear those stupid things all night.” Dave sighed and pulled them off, quickly shutting his eyes.

“You’re sleeping already?”

“No I am just closing my eyes. There’s a difference.”

“Okayyy. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your eyes before honestly.”

“Yea no one has.”

“What do you mean? Did you really wear those to school all the time?”

“Maybe.” Dave turned away, facing the wall.

“Dude we’ve known each other for years whats so bad about your eyes you won’t even show your best bro?”

Dave flipped over, “Put on your glasses.”

“You’re really making a big deal out of this, but alright.” John grabbed his glasses and put them on.

Dave opened his eyes. They were red. Like really red.

“Holy shit.” John lost any sense of doubt about the stupid feelings he had for Dave. This dude was- stunning. That’s cheesy as fuck, but it was true.

“They’re bad. I know.”

“No Dave- They’re not at all. You’re beautiful.”

_**SHIT** _

“Thanks I guess?” Dave smiled, more to himself then John. “Kids at school called me a demon and shit so I started to wear shades. I have ever sense.”

“You don’t need to though.”

Dave chuckled, “Eh. I’m used to it by now. They’re like prescription glasses but not, y’know?”

“I guess, but no one would make fun of you now!” John was still admiring Dave without his glasses.

“I’ll try it out for you Egbert.” He smiled before closing his eyes, still facing John. John stared at the small scar Dave had over his lip and the freckles scattered across his face for a moment. He sighed before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dave thoughts!

Dave woke up in the middle of the night, like he did most nights, but this time was different. 

Right. He was at John’s place. In John’s arms. Extremely close to John’s face. 

_** Goddamit.  ** _

Up close Dave noticed little things about John’s face. His nose was dented in like he had broken it at some point. His cheeks still had baby fat on them. His eyelashes were super long. But John looked so peaceful he didn’t want to wake him up by getting out from his arms. It was way warmer like this though. Maybe he would stay-

“Dave?” John mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes. Their eyes met instantly being that close. It took a moment for John to realize before he quickly let go and laughed uncomfortably. “Sorry- I didn’t mean to get all up in your business there.”

“John it’s like 3AM or something come here.” Dave opened his arms and John just stared back at him, confused. “I’ll cuddle with you if that’s what your gay ass heart wants.”

“No- no no I just-“

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Dave closed his eyes and felt John laying back down next to him. He reached over and wrapped one of his arms across John, and could basically feel both of their faces heating up. 

_** John’s your best bro! That’s it and that’s all he and you want. Get it through your head Strider.  ** _

_** Do platonic bros cuddle each other and choose to share a bed and have stupid childhood confessions about one of their deepest insecurities? Yeah! Totally. ** _

Dave shut his eyes, listening John’s slow breaths. The rhythmic pattern eventually lured him back into sleep. 

~

Dave woke up. Again. He was still tangled in John’s arms, maybe even closer now. He sighed and got closer to John’s chest, feeling his heart beat. 

“Mornin.” John muttered as he slowly moved away from Dave. “I’m sorry bout the whole like- cuddling thing. I hope you’re not uncomfortable y’know?” John looked far too anxious for someone who had just woken up. 

“It’s fine dude. Don’t get so worked up about it.” Dave smiled before slipping his shades on his face. John looked at him with that ever so John expression. “Do you really want me to take em off that bad?” 

“Maybe. Your eyesight has to be super damaged from looking through sunglasses every day.”

“Not really. I don’t notice it.” Dave took his shades off again and noticed John staring at his eyes. Again. He rubbed his neck and looked the other way. 

_** He probably thinks you’re even more of a fucking freak dumbass!  ** _

“Oh- sorry. Your eyes they’re just- the human biology behind them doesn’t make any sense.”

“So I’m a freak of nature, huh?”

“NO! No no- not what I’m saying.” John looked anywhere but Dave’s face at this point. “The fact that one of your genes morphed in a way to give you red eyes is incredible.”

“Incredibly stupid if I had to say something about them.” Dave began to get out of bed, but John grabbed his arm. 

“Dave you may be a freak of nature, but you realize you’re stunning right?” John let go of Dave’s arm, almost immediately regretting saying that out loud. 

“Thanks Egbert. You’re not too bad yourself.” Dave smiled, a real genuine one, and made his way to the bathroom to change. 

He sat on the corner of John’s tub for a moment and exhaled loudly. 

_** HOLY SHIT STRIDER  ** _

He wasn’t going to  completely get his hopes up just yet. Maybe a day will do the both of them good! And everything will be normal and no one will be blatantly obviously gay towards each other. 

He walked out and smelled something. He saw John was making something in the toaster. 

“Waffles!” John grinned at Dave’s still messy hair and dorky gear sweatshirt. Neither of them knew what it was a reference too, but it looked sick. “What do you want on them?”

“Just butter.”

“No syrup? The fucks wrong with you?”

“Says you popcorn kernel eater.”

“Shuddup.” John put on a fake frowny face and Dave rolled his eyes. “Plates are over there.” He pointed to one of the taller cabinets. “Can you reach Strider?”

“Oh my god.” Dave turned around and glared at John before going on his tippytoes to reach into the cabinet. “See! I can.”

“How tall are you again?”

“5’8. That’s the average height of a male my age, so technically you’re extremely abnormal.”

“Okay shortie.” John smiled and handed Dave his waffle. 

“How tall’re you?”

“6’2” 

“JESUS! You’re a freak Egbert.” Dave laughed as John pouted over his waffle. “What I lack in height I make up in-“

“Don’t finish that sentence. Not while we’re eating, or ever, preferably.” Dave grinned before going back to his waffle. 

~

They sat in front of the TV, John’s switch hooked up with Animal Crossing, per Dave’s request. 

“Stop hitting my villagers with your net you dick!” John tried to take the controller from Dave but Dave’s reflexes were way faster than expected. “STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR NET!”

“Can’t believe you even rage at Animal Crossing. How low can you go Egbert?”

“Very low. If you hit me one more time I’ll kick you off and you’ll have to watch me play.”

“Aww Johnny’s mad.” Dave smirked at John’s expression. “I’ll stop if you help me catch an oarfish.”

“Are you serious Dave do you-“

“Kidding. I’ll stop if it makes you happier to keep playing.” He smiled to himself, and he could feel John looking at him. He didn’t mind it to be honest. He looked back at John, who quickly went back to looking at the screen. “You okay? You’ve been acting all skittish since last night. It’s really not a big deal man.”

He tried to brush it off as a  ‘ _Hey look at us in our mutual non-gay best friendship_ ’ kind of remark. Whatever that is. 

“No- it’s not that. Well it kind of is, but it’s more than that. It’s not a big deal though! I’m fine man.” John chuckled forcefully. He really wasn’t a good actor. Dave had a ton of experience though, and none of it was on stage


	3. three

“You’re not fooling me Egbert. I can guess what’s wrong, but I don’t want to overstep. Tell me if you wanna tell me I guess.” He shrugged and went back to playing the game.

John’s head was spinning. He had only met Dave in person YESTERDAY. They’ve known each other for years. They’d have to do a long distance relationship- if Dave even returned the feelings. Having a crush on your best friend is hard.

“Dave what if I told you I’m definitely gay.”

“Haven’t you already come out to me? And I came out to you? Or are we just-“

“Okay yeah, but now I think I know for sure. Girls are just, out of the picture. Yeah.”

“I can get that. Dude if that’s whats got you so anxious I don’t see why. Our whole friend group is so fucking gay.”

“I know.” John looked down at his controller sadly.

“Okay that definitey isn’t the only thing eating away at your soul. Seeing you like this over a screen is one thing, but in person it’s a whole different experience.” Dave gently put his hand on John’s shoulder. “John you know I’ll be your best friend no matter what. Except if you killed a man. I’d send you straight to jail.”

John chuckled absentmindedly, “I mean. It’s a lot. And I think you are thinking the same way I do, but I don’t know for sure.”

“Egbert I know you like me.”

Time felt still like one of those silly freeze frame moments where the quirky main character says something along the lines of ‘ _Yep, thats me. You’re probably wondering how I got into this situation-_ ‘

“Dave I- nooo that’s not it at all.”

“Dude you’re such a terrible liar. And you’re extremely oblivious.”

“To what?”

“I like you too dipshit.”

“Oh.” Dave basically fell on top of John and hugged him tightly. “Oh!” John wrapped his arms around Dave’s waist tightly. “Dave- how is this going to work? You’re halfway across the country.”

“Don’t worry about it right now. I’m here now aren’t I?” John smiled as Dave rested his head on his shoulder. “I never imagined you to be this much like a big teddy bear.” Dave looked into John’s eyes. Red on blue.

“Can I kiss you?” Dave’s eyes widened, kissed him, beating him to his own question. They broke apart after a few seconds.

_**HOLY SHIT** _

John was grinning widely, as was Dave. John took Dave’s hands in his rubbing his thumb over the other boy’s fingers. They were callused all around the knuckles. Dave looked up at John, and put a hand on his face.

“Your face is so soft holy shit.” Dave leaned in again and kissed him, more gently this time. Both of his hands were around John’s face as the broke apart. “So I guess you did mean all that cheesy shit you said about me being pretty or whatever, huh?”

“Definitely.” John closed his eyes for a moment to think. “How are we going to tell everybody?”

“John don’t worry about that right now. We can tackle all the technical stuff later.” John’s eyes showed he was far more nervous than he was letting on. “John we’re not official or anything man. Just wait, it’ll turn out okay.” He placed his hands over John’s and smiled.

“Okay, yeah. You’re here. They’re not.”

“Well- uh. What do we do now?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well I mean dude it’s kinda awkward to go back to playing Animal Crossing- but I dunno.”

~

They went back to playing Animal Crossing.

Dave had his legs over John’s and was leaning against the side of the couch. “Does your Able Sisters have shades?” John just looked at him. “What? I can’t wear them now so I gotta maintain my ego somehow.”

“Idiot.” Dave sat up and kissed John’s cheek before grabbing his controller. “What the fuck are you doing?” Dave held the controllers far off the couch, so John would have to get over him to get them. “I see what you’re doing-“ John hopped up to try to grab them, but Dave flipped around again. “Strider I will kick you out of my apartment.”

John stood in front of Dave. Dave stood up quickly and kissed John before running into the bathroom with both controllers. “I HATE YOU STRIDER!”

Both of them were laughing down the short hall. John stopped outside the bathroom door. “Now you’re stuck!”

“I can live in here. It has water, I can take a shit, I could eat your soap.”

“If you eat my soap I will never let you live that down.”

Dave opened the door and handed John back the controller. John was still blocking his way though. “What?” John picked up Dave bridal style. “Damn Egbert you’re a beefcake!” He laughed as John carried him over to the sofa and dropped him on it. “Do you forgive meee?” Dave used the puppy dog eyes he had learnt from Jade presumably.

John huffed, smiling. “Dumbass.”

Things were already back to normal best bro behavior, except now they were allowed to kiss and shit.


	4. fast forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look now they are moving in with each other wow okay i’m done with this fic kdhfkd i’m not used to writing multichap stuff

3 years passed by in a blur. Technically, they’d only been dating for 2 1/2, but who cares. 

They had spent a lot of time thousands of miles apart, Dave all the way in Texas and John in Washington. That part sucked. 

The part that didn’t suck was when they got to spend a week or so together over holidays. Dave celebrated Thanksgiving and a few other holidays with the Egbert’s, and was immediately accepted into the family. 

Now Dave was stepping out into the hallway of John’s new apartment building. They were moving in together, finally. He hauled a large suitcase full of a bunch of music equipment and random decor he brought from home, and a much smaller one with his clothes and the like. 

When he made it to the door he stopped. This was so surreal. They were going to live together and see each other everyday and do so much fun shit around the city. 

Dave knocked. 

He could hear John running to the door and chuckled to himself. It opened. 

John hugged Dave tightly, “I missed you.” 

“Clearly!” He laughed as John grabbed one of his bags and went inside. “I missed you too Egbert.” 

John had changed. Not much, but it was noticeable to Dave. 

He had a stubble growing despite Dave’s frequent protests. In reality, he actually looked- good. New glasses frames. Dave knew about them since John couldn’t see for a week when he broke his old pair and was waiting for the new ones. 

Dave set his clothes in the bedroom. John had moved in with the help of his dad around two weeks ago, but somehow already had all his dorky movie posters up. 

There was a separate room where John had his desk and there was an empty one across the room. 

“The previous owners left a ton of shit. Like most of this stuff was just here when me and my Dad came.”

Dave nodded and dragged his suitcase over to the empty desk, “John?”

“Hm?” Dave placed his hands on either side John’s face. “That’s it?” His face was hot. 

“Yea.” Dave kissed John’s cheek before sitting down and beginning to rummage through his suitcase. 

“God you’re such an idiot,” but he still sat down next to Dave and helped him take everything out of the bag. 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope this is in character!! ik a lot of johndave fic aren’t,, so please lmk what you think if you’re reading this <3


End file.
